Una suerte negativa
by Balam Yohualli
Summary: Un saiyajin más que sobrevivió al genocidio y que por azares del destino, se hizo de un Árbol Sagrado para incrementar su poder. Sin embargo, en su pelea en la Tierra, Goku toma la decisión de dejarlo con vida...
1. Capítulo 1

Antes de que Turles hubiese tenido la oportunidad de tomar el fruto del Árbol Sagrado cuando huyó de Goku al comprobar que ambos poderes eran muy parejos -e incluso, un leve descuido de su parte lo pondría en una peligrosa desventaja- el saiyajin criado en la Tierra, adivinó su propósito y lo interceptó inmediatamente usando el Kaio-Ken, logrando detenerlo y de paso, causarle un gran daño al saiyajin invasor, cayendo aquel entre las densas y gigantescas raíces mientras recibía, además, toda esa furia que hizo despertar en Goku.

Aunque cansado, Goku se percató de que había vencido a su oponente gracias la efectiva técnica aprendida del Kaiosama del Norte y para detener el total desarrollo del Árbol Sagrado, sintió la energía que emanaba aquel y la usó para formar otra poderosa técnica: la Genkidama.

-Goku- lo llamó su mentor desde el Otro Mundo a través de su mente-, me alegra que no permitieras que Turles comiera ese fruto. Ahora, destrúyelo y la Tierra recuperará su energía…

El Árbol Sagrado voló en pedazos en un instante, esparciendo y devolviendo la energía de su interior por toda la Tierra, haciéndola recuperarse. La flora reverdeció y la fauna, casi extinta, logró fortalecerse. Los ríos volvieron a fluir y los mares azules se agitaron majestuosos por el viento fresco. Los terrícolas, aterrados por la desolación y la muerte, sólo admiraron una lluvia de luz milagrosa que los hacía pensar en que lo acontecido en un solo día era obra de una extraña pesadilla colectiva. Todo volvía a ser como antes, rodeado de tranquilidad y paz.

Sin embargo, el peligro no había muerto aun. Antes de caer agotado, Goku localizó en seguida a Turles, quien había sobrevivido luego de la cruda pelea y posterior explosión. Aunque no recibió de lleno el ataque -como lo tenía planeado desde el principio-, Goku juzgó que Turles había estado lo suficientemente cerca para recibir más daño todavía por la Genkidama al tratarse también de un ente maligno.

Malherido e incapaz de mover su cuerpo a voluntad, Turles reflejaba una muda sorpresa y hasta cierto punto, un creciente terror por el saiyajin que poco a poco se iba aproximando hasta quedar delante de él.

Goku mostraba todavía furia en sus ojos y Turles, a su vez, recordó la amenaza que aquel le hizo antes de su enfrentamiento:

_"No puedo permitir que sigas viviendo para perjudicar a los demás…"_

Era su fin.

Sin embargo, Goku se quedó todavía inmóvil a pocos pasos. Turles no lo perdía de vista...

-Eres un miserable… -comenzó a hablar Goku con un marcado tono de desprecio poco usual en él-. Haz causado mucho daño a mis amigos, a mi hijo y a la Tierra… No tienes honor en las peleas y ni la más mínima piedad… Soy un saiyajin como tú, pero no un guerrero con tus ideas que según dices, pertenecen a toda la raza... y las cuales no me interesan...

Turles permanecía en silencio, tendido sobre la hierba y apoyada su espalda levemente en una roca. Su armadura estaba deshecha y su rostro, al igual que sus extremidades, estaba cubierto de quemaduras y sangre, sin contar el daño interno, el cual lo mantenía impedido en sus movimientos. Estando así de malherido -y mucho menos siendo capaz de defenderse- se limitaba a escuchar en contra de su voluntad, en medio de sus muecas de inmensos dolores punzantes. Goku continuó.

-Ahora… creo que ya te diste cuenta de que, gracias a esas creencias, estás muy equivocado y te llevaron a tu destrucción. Y no tienes más que dos opciones ahora: morir aquí mismo o largarte de mí planeta y no volver a saber de ti nunca más…

El saiyajin de piel gris bajó la cabeza, más por su penosa situación que por cansancio. Goku, impasible, frío y con severo aspecto, esperaba su respuesta.

Los segundos pasaron en medio de un silencio que se rompía de cuando en cuando por el viento al acariciar los árboles. La noche estaba cayendo, provocando en el cielo un tono rojizo y negro. Ondeaban también los cabellos de ambos saiyajines como llamas ardientes y oscuras, salvo que una ocultaba un rostro pálido y gris, como queriendo consumirlo de verdad y el otro, firme y majestuoso, habría brillado con una luz sobrenatural sin consumir a su portador, sino al contrario, hacerle resaltar su superioridad.

-Mátame…-dijo por fin Turles, resuelto, cuando sus pulmones lograron juntar el suficiente aire y fuerza para poder hablar.

-Ya ni siquiera creo que valga la pena… -respondió Goku rápidamente y sin aun desprenderse de la repulsión que su oponente le inspiraba.

-Mátame… Kakarotto… Hazlo ya… -insistió su rival, ahora levantando sus ojos a Goku.

El guerrero de la Tierra, con su mirada de fuego logró herir a su oponente aún más en su dignidad y aquel, bajó sus ojos nuevamente al no resistir el fulgor.

Ambos eran saiyajines, ambos soldados de clase baja e incluso, compartían -por capricho del destino- una apariencia similar. Pero como él mismo había dicho, entre el cielo y la tierra había una diferencia muy grande. Y cuando un guerrero lo había perdido todo y estaba por debajo de ese suelo, no esperaba otra cosa que la muerte para recuperar algo de honor.

Goku entonces, de pie todavía, como la más antigua y majestuosa estatua, contemplaba aun los despojos viviente de Turles y una breve pero dictaminante orden salió de su boca, como la peor sentencia dicha por un ser superior al condenado:

-Ese será tu castigo... seguir viviendo. Ahora, lárgate de mí planeta...

Turles escuchó aquello, igualando el dolor a como si le hubieran atravesado el pecho con una lanza, aunque mil veces hubiera preferido el arma a esas palabras. Y la desesperación de su ser le hizo hacer un último movimiento todavía. Quiso mover una de sus manos, concentrar la poca energía que le quedaba y aniquilarse.

Goku lo detuvo tan sólo con su voz, adivinando sus intenciones.

-Vete, Turles... Mientras no tengas honor en las batallas, no quiero volver a ver tu miserable presencia... Vuelve si quieres, cuando seas un guerrero de verdad…

Goku se alejó unos pasos lentamente hasta elevarse del suelo y perderse entre la ya marcada oscuridad. Localizar a su hijo, restablecerlo con las semillas del ermitaño y curar a sus amigos ya era su única prioridad y preocupación, olvidándose por completo del saiyajin herido en medio del bosque y haciendo que aquel percibiera su marcha como el paso de una estrella fugaz.

El frío y las estrellas invadieron la atmósfera, además del concierto nocturno de los animales e insectos, quienes al ver en medio de su territorio un cuerpo, comenzaron a rodearlo, pero los gemidos repentinos provenientes de ese ser los mantenían inmóviles.

-Maldición… -exclamó en voz baja el saiyajin cuando un nuevo golpe de viento heló sus huesos-. Esto no puede estar pasando…

Y como su hubiese recibido una nueva y profunda herida, lanzó un grito enérgico mientras llevaba una mano a su rostro para cubrir sus ojos, ya desprovistos del rastreador.

-¡No! ¡Kakarotto! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! –repetía ya mentalmente o a través de su boca.

Su mano cayó de vuelta a su costado instantes después. Y aun con los ojos cerrados, su rostro no se desprendía de la ira.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero intentó ponerse de pie apoyando sus manos sobre la roca que le sostenía la mitad del cuerpo sobre la hierba. Un intenso mareo y un punzante dolor lo obligó a gritar y caer nuevamente en su original posición.

En algo Goku había tenido la razón: debía irse de inmediato de ese lugar, por lo que trató de ignorar el malestar general para preparar la huida. De lo contrario, moriría en la tierra de su enemigo y si iba a morir, prefería no hacerlo en ese sitio, como última voluntad.

Su agitada respiración intensificó la debilidad al luchar nuevamente por ponerse de pie, y cuando había conseguido sentarse, la agonía regresó al descubrir los huesos rotos de varias costillas. Parte de su armadura había quedado incrustada en su pecho, donde Goku le había atacado cuando estuvo desprotegido. Había dejado de sangrar cuando cayó herido, pero al moverse de nuevo, la hemorragia amenazaba con volver, manchando sus dedos al intentar remover los fragmentos. La sangre también goteaba de su frente, mezclada con el sudor y cegándolo por momentos.

Y cuando por fin había logrado sacar una filosa pieza, por acto reflejo al dolor, hizo un movimiento espasmódico, haciéndolo caer de nuevo sobre la hierba y lanzar gritos de dolor hasta hacerlo perder la conciencia.

Para cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, notó que el cielo iba tomando ahora un tono azulado, desapareciendo algunas estrellas. Sin embargo, el frío había aumentado. La madrugada se aproximaba y aunque deseaba poder pasar un tiempo más acostado para juntar energía y poder levantarse, trató de mover su cuerpo, esperando una inmensa punzada como respuesta al acto, sin embargo, el dolor ahora era mucho menor. ¿Cómo era posible?

Sus manos repitieron la tarea de buscar apoyo y el asombro del saiyajin aumentó al descubrir que ya podía mover sus extremidades con poca más libertad, además de que había sido despojado de su armadura y los fragmentos incrustados en su pecho. Sus miembros, torso y parte de sus heridas en extremidades, habían sido cubiertas por unas delgadas vendas, ya manchadas de su sangre. No estaba curado, pero se sentía mejor, lo suficientemente estable como para andar alguna corta distancia.

Miró a su alrededor entre la oscuridad del bosque y aunque su oído y vista fueran buenos desde siempre, ahora no vislumbraba la presencia de otro ser. Le hacía falta su rastreador para estar seguro de que estaba completamente solo. De su boca salió un gruñido de fastidio al plantearse algunas teorías sobre el posible portador de esa ayuda, aunque ninguna habría acertado.

Se puso de pie ahora y apoyándose de los árboles, lentamente comenzó a andar en dirección a su nave.

Había tenido la prudencia de que sus secuaces la hicieran aterrizar un poco más retirada del Árbol Sagrado, o de otro modo, habría estallado junto a éste. En la nave había una vieja cámara de recuperación, de la que él nunca había hecho uso, pero sabía manipular perfectamente.

Cuando el sol ya había salido y el frío se iba extinguiendo, Turles por fin había llegado a su nave. Luego de que se arrastrara a la cabina principal y de ahí a la cámara de recuperación, despegó, perdiéndose en la inmensidad del universo.

El rumbo aún era desconocido, pero sin importar en dónde aterrizara, el saiyajin decidiría sobre su destino y sobre todo, el modo para recuperar ese honor de guerrero o por fin, darse completamente por vencido y aceptar la muerte.

* * *

¡Hola!

Pues por aquí me tienen de nuevo, aprovechando que ya cumplí un año de llegar a esta bonita página jeje.

Por ahora estaré de vacaciones y pues a leer y escribir se ha dicho :D

¡Saludos!


	2. Capítulo 2

El interior de la nave se mantenía en penumbras. Nada, salvo el pitido agudo de los comandos de las computadoras y sus parpadeos multicolores, se escuchaba o percibía en su interior. Habíase podido decir que no había vida que la tripulara, sin embargo, el rastro de sangre por algunos de los pasillos daban evidencia de que un ser moribundo se encontraba en la cabina destinada a rehabilitación.

Dentro de esta habitación de paredes metálicas y compuertas cerradas, la cámara de recuperación funcionaba de manera automática una vez activada. Pese a ser un modelo antiguo, tenía una gran precisión al calcular que el recién llegado herido se recuperaría en varios días.

A través del grueso cristal y el líquido color esmeralda de su interior iluminado de manera tenue, se podía ver con claridad a un hombre con lesiones y quemaduras además sus largos cabellos negros y ondeantes.

Una mascarilla de oxígeno cubría su boca y nariz además de que la máquina medía las pulsaciones de una vida que se aferraba a quedarse, incrementando las estadísticas sobre su supervivencia. Los comandos también sabían cuando el herido había recuperado la conciencia. Cualquier otro médico familiarizado con este sistema, habría dicho que la cámara estaba averiada al registrarse en la pantalla de la computadora claros signos de agitada actividad mental para luego captar lo contrario.

El herido dormía, en efecto, pero si se prestaba atención, sus parpados temblaban en breves lapsos, agitando el líquido verdoso que lo rodeaba por una gran liberación de oxigeno de su boca, como si hubiese emitido un grito sordo y dando al conjunto general la sensación de que el hombre sufría de las más terribles pesadillas.

La actividad cerebral se incrementaba, el pulso subía, la respiración se agitaba, algunos dedos temblaban y luego… nada. La acción paraba de golpe, desconcertando quizás, a las maquinas mismas, pues esos signos coincidían a los de un paciente a punto de despertar, pero contrariaba a esta idea el lamentable estado de su cuerpo.

El sueño y la debilidad se conjugaban entonces, perdiendo al hombre de vuelta en ese abismo de aparente tranquilidad.

**O-O**

_-¡Turles! ¡Turles! ¡Despierta, maldito holgazán!_

Una luz brillante lo hizo restregarse los ojos varias veces.

_-¡Eres un maldito debilucho! ¡Debería matarte a golpes en este momento! ¡Saiyajines como tú no sirven en el campo de batalla!_

La voz severa que lo había sacado de su letargo le resultaba familiar. Aun con el sueño a cuestas y con una mueca de desprecio, el guerrero se puso de pie por fin, sintiendo seguidamente un tirón de otra mano poderosa sobre su brazo que lo obligaba a andar rápidamente hacia afuera de una rústica habitación de paredes de piedra.

_-¡Anda, chiquillo estúpido! ¡¿Qué demonios estas esperando?! ¡Muévete!_

El cielo rojizo y la brisa cálida de su planeta natal lo recibieron afuera.

Su estómago gruñía y quien lo había despertado lo hizo andar algunos metros más hasta llegar a otras chozas de piedra, donde había más saiyajines reunidos frete a una fogata. Igual de hambrientos que él, veían entre victoriosas risas cómo se asaba un cuadrúpedo ejemplar de abundante carne. No es que supiera bien, según recordaba, pero quedaban satisfechos.

Quiso ver más al acercarse, pero su baja estatura no le permitía andar más allá del numeroso grupo.

_-Quédate ahí, enano_ - dijo de pronto el saiyajin que lo acompañaba-. _Te conseguiré algo y luego, volveremos a pelear._

Se vio luego comiendo con mucho apetito un trozo de carne y cuando terminó, minutos después, fue llamado para acercarse a otro grupo de infantes. Colocados en medio de un círculo sobre la áspera tierra, uno de estos jóvenes guerreros se enfrentaba a un adulto. La pelea terminaba hasta cuando uno de los dos terminara inconsciente o muerto. Dichos combates iniciaban cuando el infante era capaz de manipular su energía o incluso volar, sin embargo, no todos sobrevivían a su primera prueba: un enfrentamiento con su propio padre durante el entrenamiento para no perder la cordura cuando se era un Oozaru. El adulto podía detener la batalla cuando quisiera en todas las situaciones. pero la mayoría de las veces el entusiasmo del padre terminaba por matar al hijo. Y cuando los jóvenes crecían, también era común saber que el hijo mató por fin a su padre. Era un ritual que garantizaba tener entre la raza a los mejores hombres.

Justo habían comenzado las peleas, cuando a lo lejos, los guerreros percibieron la presencia de unos soldados que se acercaban con rapidez.

En pocos minutos aterrizaron cinco hombres, atrayendo la atención de todos los guerreros. Eran saiyajines, como ellos, salvo por la diferencia de que aquellos usaban armaduras brillantes y coloridas, además de que sobre su ojo izquierdo llevaban un aparato. Todo ese conjunto repleto de modernidad y tecnología era desconocido para los saiyajines que los examinaban. Se rehusaban todavía a dejar sus ropas de pieles oscuras.

-_¿Qué es lo que quieren?_ –dijo un saiyajin habitante de la aldea, y evidentemente, su líder.

_-Necesitamos más soldados-respondió uno de los recién llegados-. El rey Vegeta ha dicho que todos ustedes deberán irse a una de las Bases. Además, deben morir los inútiles que tengan un nivel menor a las 900 unidades._

Los saiyajines ataviados de pieles comenzaron a acercarse lentamente a los que hablaban. Murmuraban entre ellos y otros pocos alzaban las voces, a modo de protesta.

_-¡Ese no es nuestro rey! ¡Nosotros no obedecemos órdenes!_ –dijo el líder de los saiyajin pocos segundos después al escuadrón como respuesta y por opinión general.

_-¡Obedecerán! ¡Trabajaran también para el Gran Freezer!_ -dijo en seguida un soldado del escuadrón.

_-¡¿Qué demonios nos importa Freezer?!_ –insistió el guerrero, con el apoyo general a coro.

-_Escucha, idiota_ –dijo ahora, furioso, el capitán de escuadrón-._ No es una opción. Si no quieres venir, te mataremos. Después de todo, solo tienes un poder de 950. Eres basura…_

El soldado levanto un brazo y cargó energía para aniquilar de una vez por todas al líder de esa aldea mientras aquel guardaba silencio mientras una furiosa mirada de dibujaba en su rostro.

Ante la sorpresa de todos, lanzó aquel poder, hiriendo y matando al saiyajin que tenía delante.

Luego, el capitán alzó la voz para que el resto de los guerreros lo escucharan:

_-¡Escuchen, soldados! ¡A partir de ahora, aquellos que se revelen contra nuestro rey o el Gran Freezer, serán asesinados por traidores! ¡El rey Vegeta sabe que ustedes son unos buenos guerreros y quiere formar un ejército más poderoso que el que exterminó a los tsufurus de este planeta!_

Los murmullos aumentaron y ante aquella demostración de poder que mató a su líder frente a sus ojos, el asombro y la sorpresa conjunta aumentó cuando vieron que otro escuadrón de cinco personas llegó. A diferencia de los primeros visitantes, los otros no eran saiyajines. Eran hombres de diferentes razas que vestían del mismo modo que los primeros. Los aparatos de sus rostros comenzaron a sonar y levantando las armas de sus brazos, dispararon a los guerreros nativos, quienes trataron de huir de inmediato inútilmente.

Los cadáveres fueron aumentando varios minutos después. De un grupo de noventa habitantes, restaron tan sólo treinta con vida y entre los cuales, habían sobrevivido algunos infantes.

_-Esos chiquillos nos serán útiles, pero antes…_ –dijo el capitán saiyajin con una sonrisa feroz- _sé que esta aldea era una de las más violentas entre la raza, así que haremos esto: los enanos pelaran entre ellos y los cinco que sobrevivan, serán llevados a la Base. De todas maneras, no hemos reportado aun el número de supervivientes._

Los soldados rieron apoyando la idea. Un poco de diversión, a su parecer, nunca estaba de más.

Obligados entonces a aniquilar a sus propios hermanos y compañeros, los niños se defendían y atacaban con la característica ira de los habitantes de esa extinta aldea.

Turles, testigo de la masacre y ahora combatiente que peleaba por su vida, logró asesinar a cuatro de sus congéneres. Algo que el resto de los saiyajines admiraron con asombro, incluyendo al resto de los supervivientes.

-_Ese imbécil tiene suerte…_-dijo el capitán de los saiyajines mientras sonreía, mostrando sus afilados dientes. Luego, acercándose al guerrero y sin dejar de levantar la voz, le dijo-. _¿Qué edad tienes, mocoso?_

_-Cinco_ –respondió aquel, con seriedad.

_-¡Eres demasiado joven! ¡No podrás unirte todavía a un escuadrón! ¡Te espera irte a un planeta para que lo conquistes y luego, cuando vuelvas, quizás seas capitán!_

-_¡Si acaso sobrevive!_ –añadió otro soldado cuando terminó de medir el poder de Turles-, _¡Es un soldado de clase baja! ¡No llegará lejos!_

Todos los soldados irrumpieron a carcajadas, salvo los saiyajines nativos.

Minutos después, todos partieron a una de las Bases del Planeta Vejita.

_"Kakarotto, haz deshonrado a los saiyajin…"_

**O-O**

Las burbujas dentro de la cámara de recuperación se liberaron nuevamente de golpe. El ceño del guerrero se arrugó con desprecio.

La computadora registró la actividad cerebral de inmediato y continuó con la recuperación.

Habían pasado tres días y faltaba aún bastante para que el saiyajin pudiera salir.

**O-O**

Tal y como había dicho aquel saiyajin de escuadrón, Turles fue enviado a un planeta lejano pocos días después.

Sus instrucciones fueron simples: matar a todos los habitantes de ese planeta. No importaba cuanto tiempo le llevara, siempre y cuando lograra sobrevivir.

El entonces infante no tenía la menor idea sobre estrategias de invasiones. Ahora estaba completamente solo y como resultado de su corto entrenamiento, sabía mantener la cordura al transformarse en Oozaru además de crear, poco más o menos, energía destructiva.

Le gustaba pelar cuerpo a cuerpo, pero entre menos daño recibiera, según su pensamiento, era mejor. Ya estaba harto de resultar herido y además, notó una gran satisfacción al matar a los otros niños de su raza y cuando inició la masacre en las aldeas del planeta que debía conquistar. Esa sensación de victoria, se juró sí mismo, jamás la dejaría de sentir mientras peleara.

Con el tiempo fue adquiriendo más experiencia hasta que todos los habitantes estuvieron alertas sobre un niño que juzgaron "sobrenatural" y que en realidad era una bestia que amenazaba cada pueblo y ciudad. No sabían su procedencia, pero de lo que estaban seguros, era que debían atraparlo y matarlo lo antes posible.

_"Si me pides perdón de rodillas, te perdonaré la vida…"_

**O-O**

El agua curativa seguía recuperando al saiyajin herido y su rostro inexpresivo, de pronto se suavizó, como si tratara de sonreír bajo la máscara de oxígeno. Pero esa actividad no fue registrada por los monitores.

Era el quinto día de recuperación.

La nave había ido más despacio al desconocer una ruta exacta, además de estar programada para hacer un alto total en cuanto la cámara de recuperación terminara su trabajo.

**O-O**

La Luna brilló por tercera vez en ese año.

Los habitantes huían y atacaban inútilmente al ser de gigantescas dimensiones que se acercaba a ellos. Aplastando y destruyéndolo todo hasta el amanecer, el saiyajin recuperó su tamaño normal, satisfecho de haber cumplido su labor después de años de combates y sangre. Estaba listo para volver.

Horas después, atando una cuerda y una tela de forma indefinida alrededor de su cintura y saciada su hambre, el guerrero anduvo ágilmente hasta su nave, la cual aun se mantenía en perfecto estado desde su llegada. No perdió tiempo y presionando los botones adecuados, buscó su destino. Sin embargo, la nave ya no reconocía las coordenadas ni el nombre de ese lugar al que se disponía a partir. El saiyajin se desconcertó.

Era extraño, puesto que días antes, motivado por su curiosidad y su evidente victoria, había localizado su planeta de origen fácilmente en la bitácora de la nave. Y ahora…

Por fuerza, debía buscar otro destino alternativo. No podría pasar un día más en un lugar desolado y destruido por su mano, dándole igual, incluso, si llegaba o no a encontrar a más seres de su raza. Ya sabría después si la falta de coordenadas se debía a una avería de la nave o de verdad, la desaparición del Planeta Vejita.

La computadora localizó en seguida un planeta que servía como Base al ejercito del Gran Freezer.

-_Planeta Freezer N° 43…_ -leyó el guerrero lentamente.

Programó las coordenadas de inmediato y partió.

Turles, de entonces quince años de edad, tenia un nivel de pelea cerca de las 1,100 unidades.

Al llegar a la Base, varios días después, no se percató de que su presencia sorprendió a unos cuantos soldados.

Fue juzgado por un general a cargo de la Base como apto para estar al servicio del Gran Freezer de inmediato, ocupando un lugar entre sus hombres y por supuesto, se dio el correspondiente aviso a su líder supremo, que tenia ordenes de reportarle directamente hasta el mas mínimo movimiento, pasando primero dicha información por los soldados Zarbon y Dodoria.

El rastreador le pareció un fabuloso invento y aunque soportaba las numerosas burlas y maltrato de parte de los otros soldados de Freezer, nunca ninguna de esas palabras le tomó la mas mínima atención, porque varios años después de su llegada, se había topado con cierto soldado y su guardaespaldas que compartían su mismo origen. Al Gran Freezer le pareció buena idea entonces que el de clase baja fuera añadido al escuadrón del Príncipe Vegeta, ya que después de todo, ninguno de ellos representaba una amenaza y Vegeta mismo no permitiría que cualquier otro saiyajin lo superase. Hasta entonces, ni Turles ni Freezer se habían encontrado frente a frente.

Para Turles, era la primera vez que veía a otro saiyajin en una de las Bases Espaciales y más aun, al tratarse del Príncipe, no dudó en confirmar los rumores que hasta ahora había oído y recopilado acerca del Planeta Vejita y su misterioso fin. Por tal, en su primera entrevista, ocurrida en el Planeta Freezer N°50, no resultó como el saiyajin de clase baja había esperado.

_-¿Quién demonios eres tú?_

_-Soy un saiyajin también. Mi nombre es Turles. Llevo cinco años sirviendo al Gran Freezer…_

_-Ah, ya veo, conque eres un soldado de clase baja. Eso explica por qué no te había visto antes._

_-¿Sabias que estaba vivo?_

_-Da igual saberlo o no… No eres demasiado útil…_

_-¿Qué le paso al Planeta Vejita? ¿De verdad fue destruido por una lluvia de meteoritos?_

El saiyajin que tenia delante sonrió de forma extraña pero no se desprendió de su mirada fría y examinadora. El otro soldado de mayor altura y calvo se mantuvo serio, mirando fijamente al Príncipe, permaneciendo detrás de este todo el tiempo.

_-Son muchas preguntas, sabandija… No te incumbe nada de eso…_

Luego, Vegeta avanzó, ignorando completamente la presencia de Turles.

_-¡Oye!_ – insistió Turles, tratando de detenerlo-, _¡eres un maldito…!_

-_¡Cuidado con tus palabras, estúpido! ¡Te mataré si cometes la misma idiotez de nuevo!_ –dijo Nappa interviniendo ahora y empujando con una mano a Turles y haciéndolo retroceder varios pasos.

_"¿Crees que podrás ganarme?"_

**O-O**

Los temblores volvieron de nuevo sobre las extremidades, provocando que el liquido curativo se llenara de tupidas burbujas. La computadora registró los movimientos, además de las notables mejorías.

Habían pasado ocho días desde la cruda pelea del saiyajin en la Tierra.

**O-O**

Aprender a adaptarse nuevamente fue otra historia.

No tenía riendas que lo controlaran cuando conquistó aquel planeta solo cuando era un niño. Diez largos años de masacres y muertes, en otras palabras, diez años de satisfacciones que creyó poder prolongar cuando se reuniera con los suyos, pero de nuevo, la realidad le lanzó un golpe del que le costaría quizás toda su vida sobreponerse.

La obediencia o la muerte eran sus únicas alternativas y como si eso no fuera peor, debía obedecer a quienes obedecían a alguien que ni siquiera conocía, pero que todos temían.

De estar de un escuadrón cualquiera a pasar a ser uno de los hombres del Príncipe Saiyajin, no le dejaba nada claro y le resultaba lo mismo. O al menos, hasta que tiempo después conoció a otro soldado de clase baja. Un saiyajin que había pasado poco más o menos por la misma situación de Turles y que desde una Base Espacial a otra, casi simultáneamente había sido enviado con órdenes del Gran Freezer a pertenecer al "escuadrón de los monos" como eran conocidos por todos.

Raditz, un saiyajin de 800 unidades, se limitaba a seguir cada orden que se le fuera dicha. Temía por su vida por cualquier desacuerdo de alguien que lo superase y era capaz de prometer su rendición y derrota total cuando el poder del enemigo estaba muy por encima de él.

La perspectiva del Príncipe era distinta.

Freezer se burlaba de Vegeta con acciones como esas. Añadirle dos nuevos elementos inútiles, enviarlo a misiones complicadas e ignorar completamente su presencia y opinión eran las cosas que el Príncipe encolerizara al tener que pasar la humillación. La vida de los soldados no valían nada en lo absoluto y para poder sobrevivir –por lo menos tener un poco más de tiempo para poder juntar el suficiente poder- debía tragarse todas las ofensas.

Y no solamente era eso: Freezer tenía la costumbre de matar a todos los que pertenecieran a un escuadrón si alguno de los elementos cometía una mínima falta.

Contaba con Nappa para que lidiara con los de clase baja, sin embargo, a veces el viejo saiyajin perdía los estribos. Se planteó que si eso llegaba a suceder ante Freezer alguna vez, mataría él mismo al soldado. Raditz bien podría imitar a Nappa, pero de Turles no sabía qué esperar. Era imprudente, ansioso y testarudo. En otras palabras, la excusa perfecta para que todos fueran asesinados si se adelantaba a los otros o incluso, si se le ocurriera la brillante idea de ir a buscar a Freezer de pronto.

Para deshacerse de Raditz y Turles, bien podría matarlos en una de las próximas misiones. Los "accidentes" eran comunes en las misiones peligrosas.

No pasó por alto el momento en el que Raditz y Turles fueron presentados. El saiyajin de cabello largo hizo una expresión de sorpresa al ver al otro de clase baja y el breve dialogo que siguió y que fue oído por los tres saiyajines de la Base lo tenía muy presente:

_-¡Jajaja!_ –rió Raditz, dejando de ver a Turles cuando su desconcierto terminó- _¡Vaya que me haz sorprendido, pero no eres quien yo esperaba!_

Los tras saiyajin hicieron una mueca de extrañeza:

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, gusano?_ –dijo Vegeta, adelantándose a Turles, aún más sorprendido este último por las palabras de Raditz -_¿Hay otro saiyajin de clase baja con vida?_

-_¡Bueno, no sé si siga con vida en estos momentos, pero ese canalla es parecido a mi padre y a mi hermano menor Kakarotto…!_

-_¿Quién es el que sigue con vida? ¿Tu padre o tu hermano?_ –dijo Vegeta, con impaciencia.

_-Mi hermano, por supuesto… Como ustedes dijeron, mi padre murió al igual que todos, pero tuve la oportunidad de ver a mi hermano el día que nació… ¡Era idéntico a mi padre ese inútil de 2 unidades!_

-_Eso no es de sorprender, todos los de clase baja se parecen entre sí_ –dijo Nappa en calidad de conocedor de la raza guerrera.

Turles preguntó a su vez a Raditz:

-_¿Y a cuál planeta fue enviado Kakarotto?_

_-A la Tierra, creo recordar_…

**O-O**

Una extraña suerte corría a favor de los de clase baja. Vegeta no se había deshecho de la idea de librarse de Turles y Raditz, pero las misiones pasaban, los viajes por el universo lo ocupaban y a veces, las entrevistas con el Gran Freezer a través del rastreador cambiaban todos sus planes. A tal grado, que algunos años pasaron sin darse cuenta.

En todo ese tiempo, los combates y conquistas habían sido variados. A veces peleaban sin el menor esfuerzo, otras, debían emplear las mejores estrategias y las ultimas, las más tardadas o complicadas, les demandaba el poder del Oozaru. Freezer, para atrasar las labores del escuadrón, mandaba a los saiyajin a planetas donde no había Luna.

Era ahí cuando Vegeta creaba la Luna Artificial. Una esfera de energía que duraba algunas horas en el cielo y que emitía los suficientes Rayos Blutz para que los cuatro se transformaran y terminaran su labor a tiempo.

Como es sabido, la Luna Artificial era aprendida entre la elite saiyajin, es decir, solo unos cuantos de toda la raza guerrera sabían crearla y esa elite no incluía a Nappa, pese a que este perteneciera a la clase alta.

Sin embargo, Nappa jamas se intereso en aprender la técnica. Respetaba todavía demasiado a las costumbres. Raditz nunca se planteo siquiera si podía crearla. Pero Turles, que desde el principio se dirigió a Vegeta como si fuese de su misma condición y clase, las ideas de su mente se reacomodaron cuando concluyo un par de cosas:

El era un saiyajin también, como Vegeta.

Ambos despreciaban estar bajo las órdenes de Freezer.

El Planeta Vejita ya no existía. Es decir, el titulo monárquico que Vegeta se empeñaba a mantener, en realidad, no valía nada.

Y que aunque Vegeta lo superase en fuerza en ese momento, llegaría tarde o temprano un punto en el que si otro saiyajin apareciera de pronto y lo venciera, terminaría por despojarlo de su orgullo de Príncipe y por ende, hacerle ver que cualquiera de los saiyajin es el candidato perfecto para ser el nuevo emperador del universo.

Y ahí se detenía su lógica para dar paso a las preguntas:

¿Tan temible era Freezer? ¿Por qué Vegeta no lo atacaba de una vez? Y lo que era más importante: ¿Por qué no huía de Freezer y se conformaba con obedecerlo? No lo comprendía y la decir verdad, no quería saberlo.

Pero ese era el paso que Turles debía tomar por Vegeta. Irse lejos de Freezer lo más pronto posible, buscar el medio para hacerse más fuerte y después, ejecutar una espléndida venganza. El universo entero sería la recompensa de una minuciosa búsqueda por el poder.

**O-O**

La herida de su pecho había cicatrizado completamente. Los huesos fisurados y fracturados tenían una notable mejoría. Las quemaduras habían desaparecido. En cualquier momento de ese doceavo día, por fin, despertaría de su largo sueño y saldría recuperado.

La nave disminuyó más aun la velocidad. Algunas luces de los pasillos y camarotes se encendieron, como si las maquinas se prepararan para dar la bienvenida a su resucitado capitán.

**O-O**

El último día después de casi cinco años de conocerles, Turles programó su nave y averiguó el modo de hacerla desaparecer de los radares, ademas de tener la prudencia de deshacerse de su rastreador.

En esa ocasión, el escuadrón se disponía a partir a un planeta lejano de varios meses de viaje.

Su plan era simple: en cuanto los cuatro despegaran, tomaría un rumbo diferente.

Creyendo que quizás Raditz se había hecho por fin de un juicio propio, lo llamó aparte alejándose de la Base y le comunicó su plan.

Raditz, lejos de apoyar su idea y aceptar la oportunidad, se negó rotundamente. A su parecer, Vegeta planeaba algo y confiaba en la astucia del Príncipe.

_-¿Qué no te das cuenta, Raditz? Nosotros no tenemos por qué obedecer a Vegeta. Ya no es un Príncipe. Tenemos las mismas oportunidades que él para vencer a Freezer y de algún modo, conseguiremos superarlo._

_-¡Pero Vegeta es inmensamente más fuerte que tu y yo juntos y Freezer seguramente lo supera por mucho todavía!_

_-Eso no me interesa, Raditz. Si no quieres escucharme, entonces quédate con Vegeta y síguelo obedeciendo ciegamente… Ojalá Kakarotto sea más astuto que Nappa y tu y se dé cuenta de que tiene el privilegio de superar a Vegeta. Y si es así, no creo que vaya a agradarle tu visita si es que alguna vez te decides a largarte de este lugar…_

_-¡Ja! ¡Afortunadamente Kakarotto no es como tu, Turles!_

_-¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que él piensa igual que tu? Para empezar, según dijo Vegeta, el planeta al que fue enviado no ha sido reportado como conquistado por nadie y aquí no hay más que dos posibles salidas: murió los primeros días de su llegada o quizás descubrió algo en la Tierra que lo hizo cambiar de parecer._

_-¡Sólo dices estupideces! ¡¿Qué puede haber en la Tierra como para perdonarles la vida?!_

_-Esto te tocará averiguarlo. Yo por lo pronto, ya no tengo nada que hacer con ustedes. No obedeceré a Vegeta ni a Freezer nunca más. Me largo._

No habían tenido el suficiente cuidado al hablar ni percibir que eran seguidos, pues Nappa intervino luego, sobresaltándolos:

_-Los hombres de Freezer tienen órdenes directas de eliminar a cualquier soldado que quiera huir…_

_-Correré el riesgo_ –respondió Turles, con su altivez habitual-. _Es preferible irme que estar aquí sin hacer nada._

_-¡Moriremos todos por tu culpa! ¡Freezer creerá que Vegeta te envió a alguna parte!_ – añadió Nappa, exasperado.

_-No es mi problema..._

Nappa y Raditz miraron con desprecio a Turles. Se planteaban entre los dos hacer que Turles cambiara su modo de pensar por medio de los puños, cuando una cuarta voz intervino.

_-¡Déjenlo que se largue!_

-_¡Vegeta, piénsalo bien! ¡Turles nos pondrá en peligro!_ –dijo Nappa apresuradamente al recién llegado.

_-No. Porque nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con la decisión de este gusano infeliz. ¡Lárgate de inmediato, Turles!_

_-Hmm. No esperaba más del Príncipe_ –contestó Turles, con una sonrisa-._ Me voy._

Por su imprudencia no esperó a que el escuadrón partiera del patio de despegues y salió primero de la Base, causando que se diera la alarma de una salida no autorizada y por consiguiente, que tres soldados de Freezer despegaran también instantes después.

Las modificaciones que Turles había hecho a su nave no fue un impedimento para que los otros soldados lo obligaran a aterrizar en un planeta cercano y ahí, darle muerte.

**O-O**

El líquido curativo se drenó completamente del interior de la cámara de recuperación.

Sentado con las piernas extendidas sobre la base metálica, Turles abrió los ojos lentamente.

Percibió una extraña niebla en el ambiente, debido a su largo periodo de sueño, pero luego, su vista regresó tan clara a como antes de haber sufrido los daños de su pelea contra Goku.

Se puso de pie despacio y salió de la cámara completamente.

Miró a su alrededor, como tratando de familiarizarse de nuevo con el entorno y descubrió su sangre seca por el suelo.

Conservó todo ese tiempo en el que estuvo dormido, sus botas, su pantalón corto de color negro y la armadura de sus brazos.

Pasó a su camarote de inmediato para poder secarse y proveerse de un nuevo atuendo.

Al terminar de colocarse una réplica de su antigua armadura y nuevamente su larga y pesada capa, fue a la cabina principal. La nave se mantenía suspensa, esperando órdenes.

El saiyajin examinó las coordenadas y de vuelta, programó un viaje sin rumbo minutos después.

Su cabeza daba vueltas. Quería gritar, descargar su furia en cualquier planeta y destruirlo, volver a la Tierra y exterminar a Goku, vengarse matando a su hijo primero…

Pero ninguno de esos pensamientos ejecutó y en lugar de eso, se encerró en su camarote, dispuesto a agotar las vastas reservas de vino de la nave.

* * *

¡Hola!

Muchas gracias por los comentarios y favoritos y ojalá les siga gustando la historia de este saiyajin jeje.

Saludos.


	3. Capítulo 3

Siempre había preferido la oscuridad.

Sus ojos se habían adaptado para ver como en pleno día desde que era niño, para pelear, cazar y asesinar. Nada se escapaba a su profunda mirada. Antes de depender del rastreador, confiaba en sus ojos.

En medio de las tinieblas, se adquieren ciertas habilidades y se pierde el temor a lo desconocido. Esa misma oscuridad le había dado con los años un tono pálido a su piel, para luego, pasar a ser de un gris intenso cuando probó por primera vez aquel fruto del Árbol Sagrado.

No había nada que temer más que a uno mismo. De uno depende su propia supervivencia y si en estos momentos se encontraba con vida, se debía a su afortunada suerte.

Como aquella vez que se libró de los soldados de Freezer, tomando el curso a un planeta desértico y sin vida donde lo obligaron a aterrizar cuando descubrieron su fuga y que luego de una cruda batalla donde a cada segundo perdía más fuerza y ventaja, una repentina tormenta de arena que desataron por el uso constante de su Ki, arrastró su cuerpo inconsciente, alejándolo del campo de batalla y sepultándolo entre las dunas.

Los soldados lo buscaron por largas horas, disparando contra todo lo que el viento movía y escaneando el territorio a través de los cristales de sus ojos. Pero nada. No había rastros de algún nivel de pelea por más débil o pequeño que fuera.

-Está muerto ese saiyajin… Alguno de nuestros ataques lo habrá hecho polvo. Regresemos a la Base.

De no haber sido por sus propios rastreadores, los soldados no habrían localizado sus naves, que también habían quedado cubiertas de arena varios metros por debajo de la superficie.

Cuando se fueron, convencidos del fallecimiento del fugitivo, y casi dos días después, el saiyajin salió de su improvisado sepulcro.

Las heridas que lo cubrían eran serias, pero no lo suficiente como para impedirlo de sus movimientos. Además, esa no era su principal preocupación: el inmenso calor de aquel planeta terminaría por agotarlo en cuestión de horas y si eso ocurría antes de que pudiera encontrar su nave, podría considerarse muerto. Una tarea sumamente complicada, considerando que no tenía su rastreador y tampoco recordaba el lugar exacto del aterrizaje.

Volaba por lapsos cortos para tener una vista de la posible localización de la nave, además de pensar en crear una tormenta nuevamente y remover las arenas. Varias veces puso en práctica esta idea hasta que detuvo la búsqueda unos instantes para poner pie en tierra por el agotamiento y la severa insolación.

Cuando pasó un lapso de tiempo que consideró suficiente, de nuevo se puso de pie.

Miró al horizonte para tener una nueva referencia en su búsqueda, hasta que en la lejanía, un punto brillante, como un rubí, le hizo una señal.

**O-O**

¿Era una ilusión?

No le importaba ni quería saberlo.

La oscuridad también se presta para recrear los miedos, pero el saiyajin sabía que se hallaba completamente solo en su camarote y la nave.

Recostado y con la mirada fija al techo, mantenía sobre una de sus manos una botella de cristal azulado que en cuyo interior ondeaba un líquido violeta a punto de culminar. En el suelo, al lado de su lecho, se encontraban cerca de cuarenta objetos vacíos de las mismas características, algunos intactos y los demás rotos por torpeza o furia.

El saiyajin se mantenía en un estado somnoliento. No sentía hambre ni mantenía la noción del tiempo, pues desde que despertó de la cámara de recuperación, no sabía exactamente los días que habían pasado desde entonces ni aun después de su pelea en la Tierra.

Salía de su camarote únicamente para volverse a abastecer y volver aún más aturdido que cuando se ponía de pie. Susurraba cosas incoherentes mientras ordenaba a los comandos de la nave apagar las luces a donde quiera que fuera, pero maldecía con claridad a quien juzgaba era el culpable de todo ese tormento de su ser. Con pasos lentos arrastraba su presencia como un fantasma. Se resistía a desprenderse de su capa como último signo, quizás, de su poco orgullo –añadiendo, además, la falta de sueño, alimentos y otros cuidados personales-, daba al conjunto una impresión sobrenatural. Su palidez grisácea simulaba fielmente la piel de un cadáver.

**O-O**

Los hermanos Rasin y Lakasei eran unos genios. A pesar de que los despreciaba, Turles tenía que admitir que sin la ayuda de esos gemelos, no habría podido avanzar en sus conquistas espaciales.

Si bien no creaban tecnología, eran capaces de modificarla. Cuando atacaron la primera Base Espacial de Freezer, por ejemplo, Lakasei alteró los rastreadores al crear un nievo circuito de comunicación entre los lacayos y la nave. Rasin fue capaz de crear esas prodigiosas naves pequeñas y sin tripulación que registraban planetas y transmitían al resto si ese lugar era o no apto para recibir al Árbol Sagrado.

Ese par de enanos fueron los primeros en unirse a su tripulación. Cegados por el miedo, no tuvieron otra opción cuando Turles acabó con toda la raza de su planeta. No solamente accedieron a seguirle, sino que le proporcionaron una nave más grande, creada por sus homónimos exterminados. Además, fueron adaptándose a las peleas cuando por recompensa, Turles les daba a veces algunos de los frutos.

Almond, el soldado alto y de piel roja, fue otro que pasó por una situación similar.

Mientras él y su escuadrón de otros tres hombres atacaban un planeta lejano por órdenes de Freezer, deliberadamente Turles hizo aterrizar su nave en el mismo lugar. En cuestión de minutos, aquel planeta -ya semidestruido por el ataque de los hombres del tirano- se consumió por completo, aumentando el asombro general cuando unas gigantescas raíces salieron de la tierra.

Se volvió una pelea complicada entonces: Almond luchaba contra los supervivientes y los nuevos invasores que con ayuda de un ciborg ataviado en una armadura cromada llamado Cacao,–construido por los gemelos a manera de prototipo y que luego se quedó en el escuadrón de manera definitiva-, los dos hombrecillos purpuras vencieron con facilidad a sus compañeros.

Y luego, cuando seguía a Cacao, Rasin y Lakasei al enterarse de que ellos solo obedecían ordenes de alguien más en calidad de renegados al gobierno de Freezer, se topó con el saiyajin.

No fue rival para Turles, quien de inmediato se transformó en un mono gigante para hacerle saber de una vez que Freezer no era al único que debía temer a partir de ahora. Almond sabía de la existencia de la raza saiyajin y su consecuente extinción causada por un meteorito, además de que se mantenían solamente tres de ellos con vida.

El miedo se apoderó de él al comprobar que los saiyajin eran una especie peligrosa y que a su parecer, Turles avanzaba a grandes pasos. Almond no dudó en aceptar ser uno más de los secuaces en cuanto el ofrecimiento de Turles llegó. Evidentemente, Turles era una amenaza poderosa y si quizás Freezer lo seguía siendo con creses, Almond pudo apreciar que el saiyajin no tardaría en ponerse en el mismo nivel que el tirano. Estar del lado de Turles significaba, pues, estar del lado del nuevo emperador del universo mientras el Árbol Sagrado y sus prodigiosos frutos siguieran en manos del saiyajin.

Con el nuevo integrante, lograron atacar a otras Bases Espaciales de Freezer y esta vez, se adueñaron de una importante base de datos de los planetas programados a conquistar. Almond interpretó cada una de las coordenadas con exactitud y los gemelos, por otro lado, supieron hacer nuevas armaduras más resistentes y perfeccionaron aún más los rastreadores al aumentar su capacidad de lectura de las unidades de poder sin que terminaran estallando.

Daiz llegó como último miembro del escuadrón de Turles. El guerrero de cabello azulado ocupaba un alto puesto en la jerarquía de su planeta. No era el rey ni un príncipe, pero tenía bajo su mando a muchos guerreros, habitando todos un muy fructífero lugar que la sonda espacial reportó como apto a pocos minutos de caer en medio de un valle.

Cuando días después, Turles y sus hombres llegaron a ese lejano planeta, Daiz por su parte, amenazaba con derrocar a su líder con su propio ejército a la fuerza. Tuvo que desistir de su intento cuando una nave invasora aterrizó para que luego, poco a poco, vieran como en la lejanía, un árbol gigantesco aparecía y por consecuencia, el planeta fue perdiendo todos sus recursos en cuestión de horas.

Fueron inútiles todos los ataques destinados al árbol y sus raíces, además de los cuatro hombres que lo custodiaban y que de manera desorganizada, lograron acabar con todos los soldados. Daiz temió por su vida. Se enfrentaba con algo que jamás había visto y que estaba fuera de su imaginación. Como su raza no tenía aun tecnología suficiente para hacer viajes espaciales pero si para un sustento propio de manera básica, pudieron localizar donde había aterrizado la nave y sin pensarlo demasiado, Daiz y otros hombres de importantes cargos y elevados poderes, fueron a hacer frente al autor o autores del fatal ataque a su planeta.

Una vez más y de manera despiadada y brutal, Turles en persona se encargó de esa élite. Daiz resultó herido también, pero la peor parte se la llevaron aquellos que sobrepasaban sus poderes, pues el saiyajin ejecutó a varios guerrero sin miramientos. Hasta cuando quedaron tres hombres con vida, Turles se puso de pie ante ellos y les hizo la oferta de pertenecer a sus hombres por considerar un "desperdicio" matar a todos. Aunque hubo de por medio la "generosa" recompensa del fruto, dos de ellos se negaron, debido a su lealtad y consecuentemente, muriendo pulverizados por un poderoso ataque lanzado desde la palma de la mano de Turles. Daiz, por otro lado, recordó sus propias ambiciones y sin dudarlo, aceptó el ofrecimiento. De haber seguido con vida los otros dos soldados de su raza, lo habían llamado traidor y ellos mismos lo hubieran matado antes de que Turles pudiera hacerlo.

Y así, los cinco soldados y su líder viajaron por el universo, localizando planetas con excelentes ambientes para luego recolectar cada uno de los frutos. Por increíble que pareciera, ninguno de los soldados había experimentado un cambio en el color de su piel por el consumo del aquel fruto, salvo el Gran Turles.

Ninguno de sus secuaces sabía cómo su líder se había hecho del Árbol Sagrado. Era un secreto celosamente guardado por Turles hasta tal punto, que sus hombres no tenían idea de cuantas semillas tenía en su poder, ya que les parecían interminables los viajes por el universo. Tampoco se atrevían a preguntar, pues en más de una ocasión, Turles llegó a atacarlos por sólo desobedecer sus órdenes. No conocían el límite del saiyajin y con ese explosivo temperamento que poseía y la brutalidad de sus ataques, a veces dudaban que existiera un rival digno para su líder.

Hasta que llegaron a la Tierra.

**O-O**

-¡Lárguense, maldita sea! –decía Turles con voz grave y pesada, sumido en la oscuridad de su camarote- ¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Fuera!

Pero el silencio y los agudos sonidos de la maquinas respondían a esa extraña petición.

¿Cuántos días habían pasado entonces? A veces se lo preguntaba a si mismo con seriedad. Bastaba ver la bitácora de la nave para saberlo, pero Turles no tenía ni la más mínima intención de ponerse al día. Al menos no hasta no verle fin a esa colección de vinos. Tenía hambre, sed. Necesidades que olvidaba cuando vaciaba otras tantas botellas para volver a dormir. Ya no en su lecho, sino en cualquier lugar donde su espalda encontrara apoyo y de ahí descender hasta el suelo metálico. Dormir. O morir. A la nave le daba igual cualquiera que fuera la situación de su tripulante.

Pero en medio del ruido de los comandos de las computadoras, repentinamente el pálido saiyajin abría los ojos de golpe. Miraba a su alrededor con un gesto confuso, escrutando las penumbras, pues a sus oídos llegaba un susurro lejano, que culminaba con una risa aguda.

Turles no estaba seguro entonces si de verdad estaba solo en aquella nave, por lo que lanzaba preguntas a la nada, sintiéndose estúpido al poco rato, pues jamás había pasado tantos días en la embriaguez y sin alimento. Podría tratarse de su propia mente, que lo estaba confundiendo. Eso debía ser…

Soltó una risa tonta y retornó a cerrar sus ojos, dormitando poco después.

-_Saiyajin del demonio… Es hora de pagar tu deuda_…

La respiración de Turles aceleró un poco. Un sudor frío recorrió su frente cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo.

Inmóvil, perplejo, contempló con claridad un contorno oscuro que lentamente fue tomando una forma alargada, como si se tratara de alguien de pie que lentamente se fue acercando hasta él

A escasos metros, cuando ese ser se detuvo y Turles retomó su voz, pudo decir con claridad:

-Todavía me quedan semillas del Árbol Sagrado… Hasta que no se agotaran…

-_Hasta que te derrotaran, simio estúpido –_interrumpió la voz de momentos antes_-, eso fue lo que dijiste_…

-Yo no dije eso –insistió Turles, ahora con su antigua ira que desde siempre lo caracterizaba. Y tambaleante, trató de ponerse de pie.

-_No te molestes, simio_-dijo la voz del desconocido-, _a donde iremos no volverás a necesitar nada de lo que te rodea… Ni siquiera el Árbol Sagrado, así como desde entonces no has necesitado tu alma._

Turles cayó de rodillas por un nuevo mareo, pero no dejaba de mostrarse iracundo. Apretaba los puños y gruñía sonoramente. Esa era toda la resistencia que podía hacer ante ese enemigo, el cual, se limitó a reír sonoramente, aumentando la furia de Turles,

El desconocido se acercó mas al saiyajin hasta cerrar la distancia y con un toque de su mano ahuesada e igualmente negra como todo su conjunto, vertió sobre Turles la misma oscuridad, hasta que ambos se perdieron por las penumbras de la nave, la cual ya no detectó movimiento, declarándola vacía.


End file.
